


It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)

by Barkly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkly/pseuds/Barkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some lighthearted smut~</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll ever have enough Bokuto-sinfics to read? So here's my humble contribution!

Bokuto was pressed close against you, caging you between his body and the wall. You moaned into his mouth and ran your fingers through his hair. His fingers tightened their grip on your hips while his own grinded into you. Small gasps escaped you, though his lips kept them muffled.

With a large grin on his face, Bokuto withdrew from the kiss. He cooed your name, nuzzling against your cheek. “Aaa~ah, are you having fun?”

Your fingers moved from his hair to his shoulders, nails scraping against the fabric of his shirt. He kept creating this delicious friction between you, making your abdomen heat up and tingle. The moans came out a little louder now his mouth did not occupy your own, but you managed to pull yourself together enough for a response. “Kou, d- don't tease.”

He chuckled, his breath burning into you. “What? I wouldn't dare,” he said, even as his hands left your hips and ghosted upwards instead. They barely grazed your sides, brushed against your breasts, then started working on unbuttoning your blouse. As he undressed you, he nibbled on your jawline, alternating between using his tongue and teeth. His breath shuddered when he opened your blouse and palmed the bra-clad breasts now revealed, his hips grinding into you more forcefully.

You reached behind you to unclasp your bra and shimmied out of your blouse. A keening noise escaped Bokuto as more of your unclad body became available to him, but you tugged at his own shirt before he could start to fully enjoy the access. He helped you take off his shirt and your bra fell to the ground.

His hands engulfed your ass and lifted you up just the slightest bit, while he leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth. This relieved some of the friction of your crotches being pressed so close together, but the combination of his hands massaging your ass and and his teeth softly grazing was enough to draw more moans from you. One hand grasped at his hair, trying to find some kind of handhold in this whirlpool of sensations, while the other explored the plane of his muscular back, tracing his twitching muscles.

He nipped at your breasts, then soothed them with open-mouth kissed. You whined his name, drawing his attention back upwards. He made a trail of kisses up to your neck, your jaw, ending at your mouth, occasionally using just the lightest bit of teeth. His hips pressed into yours again, never stopping their soft but insistent grinding motion, and  _dammit_ they fit so perfectly against yours. The bulge in his pants rubbed against your crotch and his hands wandered over your upper body.

You tried to reciprocate his actions, you really did, but you felt so overwhelmed by his constant attentions that you could do nothing but clutch onto his shoulders and move your hips into his while your mouth produced a steady stream of moans.

This did not seem to bother Bokuto; in fact, he seemed rather pleased with himself for the state he had brought you in. His tongue entangled with yours with so much enthusiasm that you had trouble keeping up with him.

His hands skimmed lightly over your stomach, and your body arched away from him out of its own accord. You let out a muffled squeal.

Bokuto broke the kiss and gave you the biggest shit-eating grin you had ever seen on him.

“Kou, please.” You buried your face in his neck and ran your hands over his forearms. “D- don't.”

His grin only widened, and he untangled himself from your grasp to lean down in front of you, getting on his knees. His breath fell onto your stomach and his hands rested on your legs, dangerously close to the edge of your skirt. He nuzzled his nose into your belly-button, and you let out a soft, breathless giggle.

Carefully testing your reactions, his tongue trailed over your stomach, featherlight. You wiggled against the sensation, but his fingers clenched and relaxed their grip, keeping you in place while travelling upward so slowly that you almost did not notice the movement.

His tongue dipped into your belly-button and swirled around, causing another moan to escape from you. You ran your hands through his hair, raking his scalp lightly.

Bokuto looked up to you and there was so much intensity in his eyes, so much focus, all directed at you, that your breathing increased. He smirked and lightly shook his head. “God,” he said, his voice ragged and shaking just the slightest bit, “I want to fuck you so bad, you know.” His hands slid upward, one moving to your inner thigh, yet staying just below the edge of your underwear.

You took a deep breath, trying to steady yourself. “What are you waiting for then?”

His eyes widened, then a broad smile broke out on his face. Bokuto nipped at your still-clad hips while his hand palmed you through your underwear. You bit your lip when his fingers found your clit through the fabric, and clutched onto his shoulders with arched back.

When he withdrew his hand you let out a shivering breath, only to have him tug down your panties and skirt simultaneously. You kicked them off, and Bokuto kissed both ankles while he took off your socks and threw them towards the rest of your clothes. Instead of setting your foot down, though, he hooked your leg over his shoulder and slowly made a trail of kisses up your inner thigh. One hand caressed your leg, while the other kept a firm grip on your hip. You bit your lip, trying to keep your volume down. Soft whines still spilled out of you, punctuated with the occasional giggle when he gave another light lick to particularly sensitive spots.

He pressed a quick kiss on your clit, then looked up at you with a lop-sided smile. Suddenly you felt overly conscious of the fact that you stood completely naked in front of Bokuto, but his adoring smile managed to dissolve most of your nervousness.

Then he gave your clit a long, hard lick and any consideration towards self-consciousness was forgotten. He came down on you in the same way he kissed you; wet and filled with enthusiasm. It took him a moment to find a rhythm that really got you going, but before long you were a moaning, writhing mess before him.

You started rocking into his mouth as you came closer to your orgasm, fingers pulling at his hair. You could feel the hum of a chuckle against your sex and groaned loudly. The hand on your leg moved in to thumb at your clit and Bokuto thrust his tongue inside you.

Your breath was reduced to a high-pitched keening noise and your whole body tensed up as your climax hit you, curling your toes and hands grasping at Bokuto's shoulders.

With slow licks he led you through your orgasm. He kept his hands on your hips while he got back on his feet, stabilising you against the wall in case your knees gave out. He nuzzled into your neck and planted soft kisses. “How was that?”

For a moment you thought he sought validation, but then you saw the look in his eyes. He knew he did good. Self-satisfaction radiated from him.

You shook your head and let out a breathless laugh.

_“Fuck.”_

He pressed a languid kiss to your lips and rocked his hips into yours, reminding you of his erection. With a gentle touch, your fingers found the bulge in his pants. You broke the kiss and leaned in, almost touching the shell of his ear with your lips.

“Do you want me to-?”

A groan escaped him; whether it was because of your words or your hands, you couldn't tell. But he shook his head. “Ugh, no, I- I just want to fuck you already.” He took your hand and brought it up to his mouth, sucking on the tip of your index finger. “But would love to take you up on the offer some other time.” He winked and nipped at your finger, then retreated.

The loss of body contact made you whine, but Bokuto only grinned. “Just getting a condom, don't worry. I'll be right back.”

He leaned down by the nightstand next to the bed. Seeing the bed made you consider for a moment whether you should move to it, but honestly, you really enjoyed the thought of Bokuto fucking you into the wall.

Waving the condom in his hand, Bokuto got back up. “Hmm, guess I should take these off, huh?” he said, tugging the waistband of his pants down. Your breath caught a little at the sight of his v-line, a fact Bokuto did not miss. He grinned and leaned down to take his socks off first, then sauntered back over to you, slowly undoing the button and zipper of his pants. Thumbs hooked into his waistband and he started tugging his pants and underwear off, taking his sweet time.

“Kou, you're such a fucking tease,” you mumbled, reaching out a hand to him.

He leaned in close and sucked onto your neck, giving you the opportunity to yank his clothes off all the way. “You know you love it.” His murmur in your ear made you shudder. He stepped out of his clothes and kicked them away. A wandering hand caressed the underside of your leg while he dove in for another kiss. His free hand slid the condom on.

His tongue caressed yours with renewed vigour, but you were too distracted by his cock rubbing against your folds to enjoy the kiss. Noticing your impatience, Bokuto hooked your leg around his hip and grinded deeper into you. You groaned into his mouth and dug your nails into his shoulders. He winced, but also got the message and finally entered you.

You broke the kiss and pushed your forehead into his shoulder as a guttural moan left you. Bokuto's breath was uneven and noisy, his body still against yours. “Dammit, you feel so good. You're so fucking tight...” He whispered the words so softly you wondered if he intended for you to hear them.

Readjusting your grip on his shoulders, you slowly moved your hips against him. He filled you up so completely, your walls clenching around him. Moving helped you to adjust to him, but Bokuto still remained motionless, aside from the fingers digging into your hips.

“Kou...” You practically pleaded his name. “Please...”

Through gritted teeth he let out a hissing breath. “You got me so fucking excited, I don't think I'll last long.” He gave a quick thrust of his hips, causing both of you to moan, though it did seem like Bokuto was trying to hold back.

You shook your head. “Then come already,” you whispered in his ear, then nibbled on the lobe. Underneath your hands, you could feel his muscles clench. He chuckled, readjusted his grip on your hips and slammed into you full force.

You cried out and dug your nails into his skin. Your words seemed to have broken some kind of barrier, because Bokuto now moved his hips relentlessly. He tried to kiss you, sloppy attempts that almost clunked your teeth together. Growling in frustration, he latched onto your neck instead.

Mewling noises left you. You were still sensitive from your first orgasm, and with Bokuto's persistent pace a hot sensation built up in your core. “K- Kou,” you whined, “I'm so close.”

Verbally, he did not respond to your words but one hand left your hip and worked on your clit. The twin assault of sensations quickly send you over the edge, sending hot flashes through your body. It was a good thing Bokuto still held you up with one hand, otherwise your knees might have given out.

Bokuto shuddered and followed you after two more quick thrusts. His forehead leaned against the wall, breath falling on your neck. Slowly your leg slid down from his hips, and you started to support your own weight again.

His hands ghosted upwards, grazing over your breasts and shoulders but ending up cupping your cheeks, and bringing you in for a long, slow kiss.

When you broke apart, you could see his face shining with enthusiasm, and he planted a couple pecks over your face. “That was amazing,” he muttered, kissing your jawline. “We definitely need to do this more often.”

You laughed and ran a hand through his hair, eliciting a soft rumbling sound from his chest. “Definitely,” you said, massaging his scalp. “After all, I still owe you that blowjob.”

Bokuto let out a loud groan and pushed his hips against you. You could feel him becoming hard again and smiled. Seemed like round two was about to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be much appreciated! Especially trying to make it light-hearted while not breaking the mood completely was tricky, I'd love to hear your thoughts~
> 
> My [tumblr](http://barknobite.tumblr.com)~


End file.
